Troublemaker
by Mirela Paes
Summary: Dizem que o primeiro beijo a gente nunca esquece. Bella tinha que discordar dessa teoria. Ele não tinha sido o seu primeiro, mas tinha conseguido fazer com que ela sonhasse e desejasse mais beijos seus por todo o fim de seu semestre. O seu James Dean estaria realmente esperando que ela voltasse para Jacksonville no verão?
1. Chapter 1

A culpa é totalmente da Taylor e seu viciante 1989! Eu to louca ouvindo praticamente apenas esse cd tem semanas! E cada musica me faz querer escrever algo diferente. Hj não aguentei e comecei. A primeira música é Style! Um Edward com um "James Dean daydream look in your eyes". Não sei se vão ser 2, 3 ou 4 caps. Mas sei que começo a postar dia 12/12!

Fica como mais um presente de natal para vcs, não é mesmo?

Espero que gostem, bjs

* * *

><p>Passei pelo quarto de Renée e tive certeza de que ela e Phill estavam dormindo. Já era quase meia noite, e já que ele tinha treino na manhã seguinte, eu precisaria ser muito mais cuidadora com a hora em que voltaria para casa.<p>

Voltei para o meu quarto e observei a rua tranquila demais. Será que...

É claro que ele vem.

Ele prometeu que viria.

Uma ultima olhada no espelho e vejo que posso me passar como um pouco mais velha. Shorts e botas realmente funcionavam bem melhor do que eu imaginava. Se não estivesse tão quente, apostaria em minhas leggins novamente. Ele mesmo mencionou que eu ficava muito bem com ela.

Grease girl, assim você vai me arrumar problemas.

Sorri abertamente enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo. Só de lembrar, senti arrepios em minha pele.

Já estava quase na hora. Mais de perto conferi se meu batom não estava borrado.

Ainda não estava totalmente acostumada a usar batom vermelho, mas eu me sentia irresistível com ele.

Apenas um batom e um par de botas... me deixavam segura como nunca. Para completar, bastava estar ao seu lado e eu sentia que podia conquistar o mundo.

Meu celular vibrou no bolso e antes mesmo de ler a mensagem, meu coração bateu mais acelerado.

Hey baby girl, what you doin tonight?

Travei a tela e corri para apagar a luz. Os travesseiros já estavam posicionados da maneira que parecia que eu estava dormindo. Era só colocar um livro aberto e... pronto!

Pela janela vi apenas a sua moto.

Tomei cuidado descendo pelo muro de heras e me arrepiei mais uma vez ao sentir que ele já me tinha em seus braços.

"Você veio!"

"Eu prometi que vinha, não prometi?" Levantou meu queixo. "Está pronta?"

Apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente.

Caminhamos alguns metros em silencio. Ele estava guiando sua moto, sem que estivesse ligada. A vizinhança era tão tranquila que provavelmente acordaríamos a todos. Quando chegamos à esquina ele apenas sorriu daquela forma que me fez derreter.

Edward tinha o sorriso mais convidativo de todos.

Os olhos verdes mais intensos.

O cabelo bagunçado mais charmoso de todos.

E aquela camisa branca... Eu pensei que sentiria falta de ver como aquela jaqueta ficava perfeita em seu corpo, mas a camisa que ele estava usando...

Eu podia sentir o cheiro dos cigarros e não me importava. Sua colônia também era marcante, a mistura dos dois era incrível. Definitivamente ele era muito mais que o sonho de toda garota. Ele era o James Dean que eu tinha desejado em meus sonhos e conquistado na vida real.

O ronco da moto me fez voltar à realidade e ele sorriu mais uma vez, me fazendo ficar envergonhada.

"Pronta para fugir comigo?" Me ofereceu sua mão para me ajudar a subir na moto e eu aceitei sem medo das consequências.

Eu precisava viver ao menos uma noite como aquela.

"Sem duvida alguma."

E aí? Rola ou não rola? 

xoxo

MPaes


	2. Chapter 2

**You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye**  
><strong>And I got that red lip classic thing that you like<strong>  
><strong>And when we go crashing down, we come back every time<strong>  
><strong>'Cause we never go out of style<strong>  
><strong>We never go out of style<strong>

Jogada no sofá, só pensava na hora que ia finalmente sair.

Férias de verão.

Morar em Forks, com meu pai era legal. Minha melhor amiga morava lá também.

Ter uma melhor amiga que não fosse a minha mãe era algo que nunca cogitei, mesmo assim Alice tinha me conquistado e nos tornamos inseparáveis.

Não que em Forks a diversidade do que fazer fosse grande. Com toda certeza isso foi uma das coisas que nos fortaleceu.

Estar em Jacksonville me fazia lembrar de seus enormes olhos azuis suplicando para que eu conseguisse convencer a minha mãe de falar com seus pais para que pudesse vir comigo para as férias de primavera.

Eu era a boa garota, a filha do chefe da policia da cidade, como não seria uma boa companhia para a filha da família mais rica da cidade?

Os Cullen eram muito legais. Não eram esnobes, mas moravam em Forks apenas por ser uma cidade pacata o suficiente para manter sua única filha longe de encrenca e com a maior qualidade de vida que fosse possível.

Se soubessem quem era meia Renée, com toda certeza não permitiriam que Alice tivesse vindo comigo.

Férias de primavera memoráveis.

Garotos que não eram os mesmos de sempre.

Festas à beira mar, estrada e ruas que não derrapavam quando estava dirigindo o carro.

Cinema, livrarias.

Minha mãe feliz e Phill realizado com seu novo emprego.

Uma vizinhança quase tão tranquila quanto a que eu tinha em Forks, mas mesmo assim encantadora.

E ele, é claro.

Ele.

O James Dean da vida real.

Fechei os olhos e me lembrei exatamente como ele era uma espécie de sonho que tinha se tornado realidade.

Edward tinha aquele cabelo bagunçado igual ao do Dean. Usava jeans descolados, botas surradas. Aquela camisa branca... O cigarro em seus lábios, a cerveja em sua mão, seu corpo recostado em sua moto.

Ele provavelmente não seria o exemplo de garoto que eu poderia apresentar ao meu pai.

E não que Charlie fosse achar uma boa ideia que sua filha de dezessete anos estivesse saindo com um carinha de vinte e um.

Mas se o _Rebelde sem causa* _tinha me aceitado, eu que não poderia questionar.

Podia sentir o frio na barriga igual com o daquela noite em que ele me notou. O olhar, o sorriso. A forma como ele se aproximou... A conversa animada, a forma como me convenceu a subir em sua moto e ir até o píer apenas com ele para ver o nascer do sol.

O beijo...

Precisei pegar uma almofada e pressioná-la contra meu rosto para gritar de alegria e não acabar assustando minha mãe.

Eu queria pular, queria dançar.

Queria sair gritando e rodopiando pela casa que depois de meses eu finalmente estava em Jacksonville e finalmente, finalmente o veria.

O encontraria.

Escutaria ele me chamar de Grease girl novamente.

- Bella?

- Oi mãe! – Larguei a almofada no chão. – Aqui na sala.

- Está pronta?

- Estou sim.

Eu estava tão feliz em saber que em poucas horas iria até aquela lanchonete para encontra-lo que estava completamente disposta a ir às compras com Renée também.

- Vamos comprar algo realmente apropriado para o verão. – Ela me entregou as chaves do carro dela. – E vamos fazer com que se acostume com a cidade também.

- Mãe...

- Não estou pedindo para vir morar comigo quando estiver na faculdade. – Entramos no carro. – Só que se acostume com sua nova cidade, muito em breve.

- Eu prometi que ia pensar.

- Pense com carinho. – Me pediu. – Finalmente temos uma casa grande, você tem até o seu próprio banheiro.

- Você acabou de dizer que eu não precisaria morar com você quando estivesse na faculdade.

- Então está considerando? – Sorriu abertamente. – Querida, eu sinto a sua falta. Muito.

- O papai também deve estar sentindo. – Comecei a prestar atenção a rua para saber se dava para sair sem atropelar uma das crianças da vizinhança. – E eu prometi que ia pensar não que estava tudo certo.

- Ok, ok. Vamos comprar umas roupinhas que seu pai provavelmente não aprovaria então. – Rolei os olhos. – Até parece que você vai ter a chance de usar shorts em Forks.

- Com meias eles ficam ótimos no verão. – Entrei na avenida. – Agora, para onde vamos?

Ela me instruiu e chegamos a um shopping para fazer as compras.

Foi uma tarde divertida, tranquila.

Notei como realmente sentia a sua falta. Como apesar de tudo, realmente deveria voltar e ficar com Charlie até a formatura. Em que faculdade eu seria aceita? Era um mistério. Minhas notas eram boas, mas em Forks elas tinham simplesmente ficado incríveis. As turmas estavam muito atrás quando se tratava de conteúdo.

Não tinha nenhuma classe avançada.

Também não tinha uma variedade tão grande assim.

Pelos meus créditos eu poderia até me formar antes, mas preferi ter a experiência como um todo.

E era tão mais simples estar com Charlie.

Renée sempre me enchia de perguntas, sempre estava preocupada com que eu socializasse. Que eu conversasse com ela caso algo de ruim tivesse acontecido.

Com Charlie eu sabia que podia ficar quietinha e não se tratada com tanto cuidado.

Ou ter que ouvir tantas perguntas.

É claro que eu sentia falta da minha mãe. Que sentia falta de ter uma tagarela ao meu lado e provavelmente por isso eu e Alice nos dávamos tão bem.

Alice deveria estar aqui.

Mas ela só viria na penúltima semana de julho.

Duas semanas sem a minha melhor amiga?

Eu sobreviveria, não sobreviveria?

Minha mãe com toda certeza iria me entreter o suficiente.

Xx

Assim que entramos em casa, corri para tomar um banho.

Ela tinha me comprado um montão de coisas, mas com toda certeza os itens mais legais eram os de maquiagem e leggins pretas que faziam minha cintura parecer bem mais fininha. Minhas pernas também pareciam muito mais longas e com a blusa preta curtinha que eu tinha, com toda certeza ela ficaria perfeita.

Tinha prestado atenção a todos as dicas que a moça da loja tinha me dado: balm, depois batom.

Balm enquanto você termina o resto da sua maquiagem, que no meu caso era delineador, bem fininho para não sair borrando tudo, mascara de cílios e depois o batom. Construindo uma camada por vez.

Meu cabelo já estava seco quando meu celular apitou.

Já estavam me esperando.

Calcei minhas botas e joguei o celular, minha carteira e o batom na bolsa que peguei de minha mãe e corri para o andar de baixo gritando que já estava saindo.

Com as chaves do carro em mãos, ativei o gps só em caso de duvidas.

O Cruisers Girll era o point.

Era o lugar que toda a turma continuava frequentando.

O lugar que _ele continuava frequentando também. _

Xx

Angela realmente era uma fofa.

Ela quem tinha me acolhido, mesmo sabendo que eu era mais nova. Alice tinha feito amizade com ela uma vez que estávamos na praia.

Acabou que ela estudava inglês e era algo que eu estava pensando em estudar também. Ainda não tinha certeza do que queria fazer e ela me explicou das diversas possibilidades que eu teria pela frente.

E era sobre isso que estávamos conversando mais uma vez.

Claro que tinha notado como os garotos estavam ainda mais atraentes.

Todo mundo na verdade.

A pele bronzeada, o enorme sorriso no rosto, a animação de saber que no dia seguinte não tinham hora certa para acordar...

O verão era mágico mesmo.

E mesmo quem estivesse trabalhando, como Emmett, ele pegava turnos variados.

Foi engraçado ver que quando eu cheguei ele quem anotou meu pedido, mas já estava quase na hora de encerrar. Quando me entregou meu milk-shake de morango, já estava vestido para ficar do outro lado do balcão com a gente.

Mais gente foi chegando e mesmo ainda estando claro do lado de fora, seguimos até a beira mar.

Os carros todos estacionados, Emmett colocando o som alto e Alec abrindo a caçamba de sua caminhonete com vários baldes de gelo com água, cerveja e algum refrigerante se eu tivesse sorte.

A festa literalmente tinha começado e eu me sentia menos envergonhada a cada minuto.

Emmett me puxa para dançar e eu apenas fico gargalhando como uma garota boba que sei que sou.

É quando está quase escuro que ele chega.

Boa parte das garotas suspiram observando ele estacionar. Assim que retira o capacete, o meu coração dispara.

Continuava tão lindo quanto minha memória.

Ele tira a jaqueta e eu penso como estamos combinado. Sua camisa preta, sua calça preta... suas botas surradas.

Ele caminha em direção das pessoas que são atraídas como se fossem imãs. Alec o cumprimenta já jogando uma garrafa de cerveja para ele que enquanto dá o primeiro gole, olha pra mim.

Olha em meus olhos.

Passo a mão no cabelo, nervosa, mas não paro de dançar.

Emmett me rodopia e eu começo a rir, nervosa. Meu corpo inteiro está arrepiado ao notar que ele está parado bem na minha frente, esperando para que eu possa falar com ele.

Emmett o cumprimenta e eu me encolho um pouco.

Ele sorri, colocando um cigarro na orelha e se aproxima ainda mais.

O cabelo bagunçado, a camisa apertada. O cheiro... quanto mais ele se aproxima, menos tenho noção do que está acontecendo ao nosso redor.

- Grease girl. – Me cumprimenta com aquele sotaque que faz com que me apaixone ainda mais. – Você veio mesmo.

- Não foi um blefe. – Puxei ar com força. – Está vendo?

- Estou. – Me mirou de cima a baixo me deixando envergonhada. Tenho certeza de que Emmett aumentou o som. – Não vai me dar um abraço?

Cruzo os braços, tentando fazer a melhor Sandy de todas. Ele apenas sorri abertamente e me pega pela cintura e me abraça. O abraço de volta, sentindo seus lábios contra minha orelha.

Ele murmura baixinho o suficiente para que só eu escute e eu fico tanto envergonhada quanto feliz. Ele gostou do que estou usando.

Me rodopia, ainda em seus braços e beija meu queixo antes de me colocar no chão novamente.

As pessoas começam a chamar nossa atenção e noto que estamos um pouco distantes de toda a turma.

Quando nos aproximamos de todos novamente, ele me abraça pela cintura.

O melhor é que não me larga nenhum minuto.

Quando volto para casa, me acompanha com a sua moto. O combinado é que eu chegaria até às duas da manhã, mas quando estaciono o carro na frente da garagem, com sua moto bem ao lado, já passam das três.

Não que minha mãe fosse se importar.

- Edward?

Escuto Phill questionar e observo os dois.

- Phill.

- Isabella, para dentro.

- Phill? Vocês se conhecem?

- Para dentro. – Avisa e eu fico parada sem entender. – Isabella, não me faça chamar a sua mãe.

- Phill! Edward foi gentil, me acompanhou até aqui.

- Já chegou. Agora entre. – Olho para Edward e ele acena positivamente para mim antes de colocar seu capacete novamente.

Observo ele se afastar, sua moto fazendo barulho demais.

Quando noto Phill, seu rosto está muito vermelho. O que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer?

E o pior de tudo.

O que eu fiz para não merecer o meu tão esperado beijo de boa noite?


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 2/3 pq pra variar eu nunca consigo escrever algo pequeno como gostaria kkkkkkkk espero que gostem! E até sexta que vem. Só um aviso: pré-para! xoxo

Escutei o riso de minha mãe e senti suas mãos em meu cabelo.

"Bella boba." Sorri com os olhos ainda fechados. "Vamos tomar café da manhã?"

Com os olhos esbugalhados, ela sorriu.

"Não cozinhei nada, não se preocupe. Comprei panquecas, café e bacon." Puxou o lençol de cima de meu corpo. "Vamos, quero aproveitar o meu dia com você."

Assim que ela saiu do quarto, peguei o meu celular embaixo do travesseiro. Uma mensagem de Alice e uma mensagem dele.

_AiMeuDeus!_

Me arrumei apressada e desci despreocupada. Ele tinha me mandado uma mensagem. Ele tinha se lembrado de mim.

"Bella não vai sair de casa hoje." Escutei Phill comentar irritado.

Oh, bem, merda.

Como poderia me esquecer do ocorrido na noite passada? Deixei o celular em cima da pia do lavablo e esperei que ele explicasse para minha mãe. Bem, eu também estava esperando uma explicação que fosse minimamente razoável.

"Phill, minha filha não veio para a minha casa para ser podada. Bella nunca passou por isso antes. Nunca foi preciso."

Ela estava irritada com ele? Ponto para mim.

"Renée ela vai beber. E saindo com o carro pode se acidentar."

"Ela nunca fez isso." Ouvi o barulho da cadeira ser empurrada. "Bella é uma garota responsável."

"Você não sabe se ela mudou morando com o pai."

Sério Phill?

Sério que você acha que morando em uma cidade menor que uma azeitona e com meu pai sendo o chefe da policia local eu teria a chance de dar umas escapadas?

Definitivamente sim.

Ele estava certo.

Mesmo assim, nunca cheguei bêbada, não estou grávida, minhas notas em Forks estavam ainda melhores que quando morava em Phoenix. Nunca dirigi de modo irresponsável. Meu quarto sempre estava limpo – organizado era pedir demais – e bem, eu não tinha a opção de conhecer muitos garotos e ir para muitas festas, uma vez que em Forks a coisa era tão animada que antes das dez todos sempre estavam em casa.

Bem, a não ser que fossemos para o cinema em Port Angeles. O que era, de fato um super programão.

Se Phill não sabia sobre meu ligeiro namoro com Newton e minhas ficadas com o Paul, ele poderia com toda certeza continuar sem saber.

"Não seja ridículo." Ouvi o barulho de talheres contra o prato. "Bella com toda certeza ainda nem beijou na boca."

Também não precisa forçar a barra, não é mãe? Você sabe das coisas.

De coisas até demais.

"Edward não é uma boa companhia para ela." Ele resmungou. "E ela chegou além do horário combinado."

"Eu não vou morrer se ela chegar atrasada por algumas horas. Eu sou a mãe e a melhor amiga dela. E eu já tive a sua idade e sei no que dá ficar presa dentro de uma casa."

"Edward a trouxe para casa. Sabe como não gosto desse garoto."

"Phill... Me diga. Bella estava bêbada como um gambá?" Tive que colocar as mãos na boca. "Ela chegou com menos uma peça de roupa?"

"Não..."

"Então me deixe conversar com ela."

Uma breve pausa e eu sabia que tinha que entrar logo na cozinha, ou seria flagrada.

"Bom dia."

Dei o meu melhor sorriso e beijei a bochecha de minha mãe antes de me sentar ao seu lado. Eu estava feliz por ter uma amiga e uma defensora. Também estava extremamente feliz com as panquecas que estavam no meu prato. Pareciam macias e com toda certeza estavam gostosas, uma vez que não tinham sido feitas por minha mãe.

"Bella, você sabe que está errada, não sabe?"

Bom dia para você também Phill.

"Phill, o Edward só me acompanhou até em casa. Apenas isso. Ele ficou com medo que eu acabasse me perdendo e tudo mais..."

"Ele não é um bom rapaz. Além do mais, como ele tem o nosso endereço?"

"Férias de primavera... ele meio que me acompanhou até em casa, quando Emmett veio me deixar aqui com Alice."

"Bella..."

"Não estou mentindo." E realmente não estava.

"Ele é um garoto estranho e perigoso. Anda de moto."

Era só por isso?

"Phill..." Observei minha mãe o censurar. "Tem que dizer a verdade."

"A verdade? Edward é um traficante ou algo assim? Talvez a gente deva avisar a família e ao chefe dele? Nossa, teremos que avisar a turma também?"

Os dois me observaram um tanto irritados.

Eu só estava fazendo um drama do mesmo tamanho que eles. Mais nada. Eles mereciam este troco. O cara só tinha me acompanhado até em casa. Não tinha roubado minha virtude inexistente.

"Bella, por favor. Vocês dois." Renée apontou com o garfo para ambos. "Edward parece um garoto muito bonito e interessante, mas você lembra de Rosalie?"

Como eu ia esquecer da sobrinha insuportável de Phill?

A Barbie em pessoa.

Rosalie é aquele tipo de menina tão linda, mas tão linda que chama atenção onde for. O problema era que ela sabia o quão bonita era e por isso mesmo era um nojo em pessoa. Pra piorar? Era inteligente demais. Nos conhecemos na sala de minha antiga casa em Phoenix enquanto eu estava atrapalhada com meu dever de calculo. Ela sentou, resolveu em segundos e depois riu me chamando de desatenta.

Quanto mais eu a conhecia, mais a repudiava.

Ela era o exemplo de exceção que Deus tinha colocado no mundo. Rica, linda, sempre impecável, extremamente inteligente.

Se você a conhecesse também torceria para que ao menos ela fosse burrinha. Mas para completar o pacote, ela era uma rainha do drama e sabia enganar qualquer um quando queria.

"O que tem ela?" Me segurei para não falar Barbie.

"Dois meses atrás ela resolveu se envolver com esse tal de Edward e se deu mal." Phill colocou mais café em sua xicara. "Não quero que você passe pela mesma coisa."

"Ah, qual é! Somo amigos. O conheci antes dela."

"Bella..."

"Ele anda de moto. Quebrou o coração de sua prima e você ainda o defende? Bella!"

"Phill ele anda de moto e não tem nada de errado nisso. Motos são mais baratas que carros" Apesar de eu ter certeza que a moto dele era mais cara que o carro de minha mãe, mas eu podia pular essa parte. "E eu nem mesmo sabia que ele conhecia Rosalie."

"Está vendo só? Ele é um sem vergonha."

Não role os olhos.

Não role os olhos na frente dele.

"Bastou uma semana para que a coitadinha quisesse voltar para casa, com o coração partido."

Uma semana de relacionamento? Minha nossa, ela não sobreviveria a Forks.

"Eu não sou Rosalie." Informei colocando mais calda em minhas panquecas.

"Phill. Vamos deixar isso para lá."

"Exatamente. Você não é Rosalie, não vai cair no papo dele. E de qualquer forma ele é muito velho para você."

Minha mãe quase cuspiu seu café.

Eu gargalhei alto. Não era possível que ele viesse tentar me dar tal lição de moral.

"Phill, por favor. Você é a ultima pessoa que esperava que fosse falar sobre isso."

"Você é uma criança!" Bateu com o punho na mesa. "Rosalie vai estar aqui daqui uma semana. Não quero briguinha nem quero que a magoe por estar saindo com ele."

"Mãe!"

"Bella, neste ponto concordo com Phill. Rosalie vai ficar chateada, coitadinha."

Calma lá.

E eu?

"Eu o conheci primeiro. E se quer estamos namorando. E mesmo se fosse o caso, não tenho nada com a vida de Rosalie, nem ela com a minha."

"Vocês duas são uma família! Olhe só como este garoto é um problema!"

"O problema aqui claramente é você!" O acusei já não aguentando mais. "Rosalie ficou com o buquê que era para ser meu no casamento de vocês. Rosalie teve que ficar no quarto mais arejado daquela pousada para que dormisse melhor por conta de sua alergia – e quem foi para o hospital uma semana depois? Pois é. E ela tinha insistido em ficar com o quarto de frente para o mar. Agora você quer me dizer que não vou andar com meus amigos locais por causa dela?"

"Bella meu amor, se sente, não faça assim."

Peguei meu prato e minha caneca determinada.

"Não vou ouvir esse tipo de coisa. E o combinado é que semana que vem Alice viria para cá, ficar comigo. Vocês vão mesmo me fazer dividir um quarto com Rosalie?"

"Tem tanto tempo que as duas não se encontram... Imaginei que..."

"Imaginou errado." Comecei a caminhar. "E se está imaginando que é neste tipo de clima que vai me fazer preencher os formulários que tanto deseja, pode esquecer."

Claro que eu sabia que estava sendo super dramática.

Chantagear a minha mãe com as inscrições da faculdade tinham sido um obvio golpe baixo.

Terminei de comer em meu quarto, já sabendo que provavelmente seria melhor não sair aquela noite. Ou sair daquele quarto durante o restante daquele dia.

Quando Phill saiu, desci, lavei minha louça e peguei o meu celular.

"Bella, eu esperava mais de você." Minha mãe comentou quando passei pela sala.

"Mãe, sério? Eu nunca fiz nada de errado. Edward também é um cara legal."

"O quanto que você o conhece?"

"Pouco. E sinceramente gostaria de conhecer mais."

"Bem, se você tivesse sido um pouco mais educada, eu até deixaria." Pegou o meu celular. "Se prepare para passar três dias sobrevivendo de netflix em nossa tv."

"Mãe! Isso é ridículo!"

"Bella, eu preciso controlar vocês dois! Ou isso ou não vou ter paz. E não se sinta a única vitima. Phill também vai receber uma punição."

Naquele momento agradeci que ela tivesse se afastado enquanto falava.

Não estava pronta para ouvir o que provavelmente seria a tal punição. Não de alguém sem filtro como ela.

#

Os dias passaram vagarosamente. Eu consegui o meu celular e meu notebook novamente, mas ainda estava sem poder sair. O melhor? Alice estava doente e sua vinda seria adiada. Rosalie? Bem eu esperava que ela ficasse doente também.

No meu quarto ela não iria entrar.

Não mesmo.

Foi aí que as coisas pioraram. Pensando em como poderia fazer com que o clima de guerra melhorasse na casa, mamãe decidiu que deveríamos passar alguns dias em Orlando.

Foi ótimo. Nos divertimos. Quase tudo deu certo.

Mas aí o Phill falou que o Edward não valia tudo isso.

Minha resposta? Rosalie menos ainda.

A vida era minha!

Sim, ele era mais velho. Ele tinha uma moto. Ele tinha o sorriso torto mais lindo do mundo. O visual de James Dean. Ele fumava. Mas ele também fazia faculdade e tinha um emprego para ajudar com as despesas.

E quanto mais a gente trocava mensagens, eu só tinha certeza de que queria e merecia estar com ele.

E foi exatamente o que programei para esta noite.

Já estávamos em casa novamente. Lavei a louça, aspirei o tapete da sala. Assisti dois episódios do seriado favorito de minha mãe na sala. Fingi assistir o terceiro e ouvi quando os dois me desejaram boa noite.

Dei mais algum tempo até desligar a tv e subir.

Passei pelo quarto de Renée e tive certeza de que ela e Phill estavam dormindo. Já era quase meia noite, e já que ele tinha treino na manhã seguinte, eu precisaria ser muito mais cuidadora com a hora em que voltaria para casa.

Voltei para o meu quarto e observei a rua tranquila demais. Será que...

É claro que ele vem.

Ele prometeu que viria.

Uma ultima olhada no espelho e vejo que posso me passar como um pouco mais velha. Shorts e botas realmente funcionavam bem melhor do que eu imaginava. Se não estivesse tão quente, apostaria em minhas leggins novamente. Ele mesmo mencionou que eu ficava muito bem com ela.

Grease girl, assim você vai me arrumar problemas.

Sorri abertamente enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo. Só de lembrar, senti arrepios em minha pele.

Já estava quase na hora. Mais de perto conferi se meu batom não estava borrado.

Ainda não estava totalmente acostumada a usar batom vermelho, mas eu me sentia irresistível com ele.

Apenas um batom e um par de botas... me deixavam segura como nunca. Para completar, bastava estar ao seu lado e eu sentia que podia conquistar o mundo.

Meu celular vibrou no bolso e antes mesmo de ler a mensagem, meu coração bateu mais acelerado.

Hey baby girl, what you doin tonight?

Travei a tela e corri para apagar a luz. Os travesseiros já estavam posicionados da maneira que parecia que eu estava dormindo. Era só colocar um livro aberto e... pronto!

Pela janela vi apenas a sua moto.

Tomei cuidado descendo pelo muro de heras e me arrepiei mais uma vez ao sentir que ele já me tinha em seus braços.

"Você veio!"

"Eu prometi que vinha, não prometi?" Levantou meu queixo. "Está pronta?"

Apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente.

Caminhamos alguns metros em silencio. Ele estava guiando sua moto, sem que estivesse ligada. A vizinhança era tão tranquila que provavelmente acordaríamos a todos. Quando chegamos à esquina ele apenas sorriu daquela forma que me fez derreter.

Edward tinha o sorriso mais convidativo de todos.

Os olhos verdes mais intensos.

O cabelo bagunçado mais charmoso de todos.

E aquela camisa branca... Eu pensei que sentiria falta de ver como aquela jaqueta ficava perfeita em seu corpo, mas a camisa que ele estava usando...

Eu podia sentir o cheiro dos cigarros e não me importava. Sua colônia também era marcante, a mistura dos dois era incrível. Definitivamente ele era muito mais que o sonho de toda garota. Ele era o James Dean que eu tinha desejado em meus sonhos e conquistado na vida real.

O ronco da moto me fez voltar à realidade e ele sorriu mais uma vez, me fazendo ficar envergonhada.

"Pronta para fugir comigo?" Me ofereceu sua mão para me ajudar a subir na moto e eu aceitei sem medo das consequências.

Eu precisava viver ao menos uma noite como aquela.

"Sem duvida alguma."

Eu estava sendo rebelde. E estava cada segundo.

#

Foi no lugar de sempre que encontramos a turma. Algumas garotas elogiaram minha roupa, Emmett me rodopiou e fez piada sobre minha viagem para a Disney. É claro que me diverti com o pessoal. Eu sentia como se pertencesse a este lugar. Como se este grupo de amigos fosse meu grupo, desde sempre.

Só que apesar de estar feliz, eu também estava com a pulga atrás da orelha.

Edward tinha notado, então parecendo me entender como ninguém, caminhou comigo até que estivéssemos afastados do pessoal.

"Grease Girl. O que você tem?"

"É verdade que você saiu com Rosalie?" Ele começou a rir e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Baby, pode perguntar a qualquer um. Ela queria sair comigo. Mas não conseguiu. Apenas isso."

"Então você não esteve com ninguém desde..."

O olhar dele deixava claro que sim, ele tinha encontrado alguém.

Bem, eu tinha ficado com Paul algumas vezes, não tinha?

"Não sabia que era tão ciumenta." Apertou meu queixo.

"Estou descobrindo que sou. Sim, sim." Adorei que ele tivesse se sentado e me puxado para o seu colo. "Você me deixa assim."

"E quem some é você?"

"É complicado." Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro. "Não quero falar sobre isso e estragar a nossa noite."

"Sei que Phill não gosta de mim. Ele foi até a oficina entender como eu tinha magoado a sua meia irmã."

"Ugh! Me livra disso!" Ele gargalhou. "Rosalie é sobrinha dele. Nada mais."

"Consigo compreender sua linha de raciocínio."

Ele começou a brincar com meu cabelo e eu finalmente relaxei. Sentindo o seu cheiro gostoso, curtindo estar em seus braços.

Eu poderia fazer isto durante todo o verão.

"Grease Girl?"

"Hmmm?" Senti seus lábios em minha bochecha.

"Você vai passar todo o verão aqui?"

"Hmmm... eu não sei." Ele queria que eu estivesse raciocinando enquanto apertava a minha cintura daquela forma?

"Pense no caso. Quero te levar para sair. Teremos muitas festas. Podemos ir à praia."

"Parece interessante." Passei as mãos por seu pescoço e ele encostou a testa na minha. "Algo mais?"

"Bem, se você aceitar a minha clausula de exclusividade..." Fechei os olhos e senti todo o meu corpo ficar arrepiado. "E se você quiser... bem podemos fazer muito, muito mais coisas."

Muito mais coisas.

Muito mais coisas, com Edward.

"Vou pensar no seu caso." Minha voz saiu com alguma dificuldade.

"Vou te dar um bom motivo para pensar, então."

Finalmente, o meu James Dean tinha me beijado.

#

Foram três noites fingindo que estava dormindo enquanto na realidade estava na farra com a turma.

Edward tinha me pedindo em namoro na noite passada e eu estava eufórica.

Edward James Dean Masen tinha me pedido em namoro.

A culpa me corroeu, afinal eu não queria estar mentindo para a minha mãe. Eu queria estar gritando sobre o quão especial eu vinha me sentindo quando estava com ele e o pessoal. Mas quando eu lembrava do Phill, meu receio voltava com tudo.

Estávamos em relativa paz naquele momento de minhas férias.

O telefone tocou e ele se levantou para atender.

"A gente pode sair hoje?"

"Claro que podemos." Ela avisou sorridente. "Tarde de garotas?"

"Milk Shake?"

"Claro querida." Ela se levantou da mesa na mesma hora que meu celular vibrou em cima da mesa.

Alice estava melhor e se continuasse progredindo, estaria aqui na próxima semana.

A mesma semana que Rosalie.

"Acho que vai ser uma boa ideia. Ela quer estudar engenharia, vai ter que se dedicar." Ouvi Phill soltar a indireta para mim. "Querida, como vai? Estou feliz com sua decisão. Isso mostra que você é muito madura e está pensando em seu futuro."

E a adolescente da casa sou eu.

Saí da cozinha antes que o clima ficasse pesado.

#

Saí para fazer compras com minha mãe mais uma vez. E na hora do almoço, fomos no Cruisers Grill e Emmett nos atendeu. O que foi ótimo, pois ele perguntou quando eu apareceria nas festas à beira mar novamente, uma vez que eu estava sumida.

Até eu quase caí.

Só que o objetivo do almoço era conversar com minha mãe como sempre senti que podia fazer. Mesmo quando me arrependia por conta do excesso de informação.

"Mãe, eu tenho que me desculpar."

Ela comeu sua batata frita, mas não escondeu o sorriso.

"Sinto muito por ter criado o clima em casa, mas não entendo o motivo do Phill implicar tanto."

"Rosalie é praticamente uma filha para ele. E ele tem um grande carinho por você." Não disse nada. "Só fico um pouco assustada que você brigue com alguém por causa de um garoto."

"Eu entendo ele ficar chateado com o que aconteceu com Rosalie. Só que eu não vou deixar que ela saia ganhando mais uma vez."

"Que ela saia ganhando o rapaz?"

Rolei os olhos.

"Não. O meu quarto, a minha liberdade, meus amigos e alguém que aprecio bastante."

"Nós conversamos muito e hoje pela manhã a irmã do Phill confirmou que ela não vem. Ela ganhou uma bolsa para um curso de verão."

"Jura?" Não deixei de esconder o meu sorriso.

"Bella, também não é para tanto."

"É sim." Apontei com uma batata. "Você sabe que é."

"E sobre o que você gostaria de falar comigo?"

Senti meu rosto pegando fogo.

"Além de pedir desculpas por não me controlar, ou por não ser totalmente madura, eu venho mentindo para você. Nas ultimas três noites..."

Ela começou a gargalhar.

Alto demais e muita gente notou.

Oh Mãe! Por favor.

"Mãe..."

"Você acha que eu não sei? Bella, pelo amor de Deus. Você é tão certinha que esperou semanas até ir fazer o que tanto desejava. Já tive a sua idade mocinha." Acusou. "Não estou realmente chateada, mas espero que esteja sendo cuidadosa."

"Bem, você pareceu não perceber."

"Minha mãe também não. Até eu começar a vomitar todas as manhãs."

Claro que ela tinha que lembrar que ficou gravida aos dezoito.

"Nunca quis que você fosse podada. E eu sinto muito por não me impor o suficiente. Acredito que o castigo que dei aos dois foi quase que suficiente. Só não quero que minta para mim novamente."

"Me desculpe." Eu realmente estava envergonhada. "Mas..."

"Mas nada. Agora me fale mais sobre esse rapaz."

"O Edward me pediu em namoro. Ele é tão fofo, tão legal, tão... tão..."

"Alto?"

"Um pouco."

"Ruivo, não é mesmo?"

"Sim mãe, você o conheceu?"

"Ele não me é estranho pelo pouco que pude ver nessas ultimas noites." Apontou na direção oposta da minha. "É ele ali, não é?"

E era ele.

Jeans surrado, camisa escura. O mesmo sorriso de sempre, o cigarro na orelha.

"Vou conhecer o seu namorado Bella?"

Continua...


End file.
